His Gentle Peace
by icanalwaysseeyou
Summary: Marik Ishtar has always been a tomb keeper and has been troubled by his yami Mariku. But can a person from his life help. Suckish summary is suckish. Basically MarikxOC at beginning. AU Battle City era. (On Hiatus for now)
1. Chapter 1 How Our Lives intertwined

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters except my OC Dahlila.**

Chapter One: Our lives were changed in one moment

I looked on at my best friend as he stood near the front of the boat thinking about his future. Marik always was dead set on getting revenge on the Pharaoh and claiming the title for his own. But sometimes I wish that he was still the Marik I knew when we were kids and our parents had decided to arrange a marriage between us for when we were adults. "Marik, we must be arriving soon, why don't you sit in the cabin and concentrate there, you don't want to fall off" I spoke, walking up to Marik and touching his shoulder softly. I had a soft smile on to give my statements a playful edge. I knew how to reach inside him as much as his sister and brother could as well. There was a reason we were to be married besides family obligations, but I am getting ahead of myself.

"Alright Dahlila, only because you asked" he replied, taking my hand in his. He walked back to the cabin of the ship so he could concentrate on mind controlling another one of his rare hunters. As he walked back I knelt near the edge of the ship and decided to let my hair down and think about the past. Soon my wavy ebony locks were trailing my face much like they were the day I met him. I could still remember it like it was yesterday.

_"Marik, Hank, this is dahlila." As I was introduced by my father, I looked at the small blonde boy that was hiding behind a taller blonde man who had large lavender eyes. "Hello" I whispered, hiding behind my own father. Our fathers had already decided that I would stay with the Ishtar's so I could learn the traditions and other rules of being a Tomb Keeper alongside them. My family, the Hoteps, normally was the other Tomb Keepers of the assistants of the Pharaoh and were then seen as always below the Ishtar's due to their status as Pharaoh Tomb Keepers._

_Soon Marik and I were sitting side by side in a room that was conjoining with the one our fathers were fine tuning some of the minute details. "So does your name mean anything?" Marik asked me suddenly. I looked up from the spot on the ground I was staring at and stared into the lavender pools that were staring at me with curiosity shining through them. "um. I'm not sure" I said with a shrug. "What about you?" I asked in return, thinking there was some reason he asked me that. But all he did was shake his head. "No. But I would love to visit the surface to see if there were people that did have names with second meanings." He said, confessing a secret to me. I just stared at the ground and started drawing small circles with one of my fingers. "I dunno, it doesn't seem that great to me" I said softly. Marik just looked at me with a look of awe, "one sec" he said standing up suddenly and walking over to the door that lead to the room our fathers were. "Father, can Dahlila and I go and talk in my room? I'd like to show her my scriptures" he said, tilting his head slightly to give an air of innocence. "fine fine, just don't leave the tomb" his father said quickly waving his hand and turning back to my own father. _

_Marik just turned, smiled, and offered his hand to me. Taking it softly and slightly stunned, Marik then led me down a few hallways to another room that held a bed, lamp and a few other things. "Well, this is my room and I think it would be yours as well if you were to actually move in" he said with a proud beam. He then went over towards a table and brought out some old looking texts, "these are my scriptures, they are pretty boring and I really don't like them" he said tossing htem to the side. After closing the door, Marik went over to his bed and invited me over. I just stood by the door in shock not sure of what to do. Here I was at 9 years old in a boy's room that I could possibly one day 'marry' what ever that was and all I was doing is standing and staring. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked over to his bed. "So why did we come here?" I asked quietly. Marik just shrugged his hsoulders, "wanted to get away from my father and other peeping eyes and ears" he said softly. I could tell that he felt pressured by his father and wanted to get away. I sat by him and laid one of my hands on his shoulders, "Hey don't be sad, if you ever want someone to talk to I'm always happy to lend an ear" I said with a smile. Marik looked up at me with those large lavender eyes and just smiled. "thank you Dahlila. I hope I can always return the favor" he said._

**A/N: Hey All, You can all call me Abigail, the author of this fine new Fan-Fic. So i have fallen back inlove with the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise because of the Abridge Series hosted by Little Kuriboh. I will get some of my names for characters from him, like marik's father etc. Also if there are any personalities that are slightly ooc it can be because i possibly suck at writing Canon characters or because marik is now a mix between abridged and actual series Marik. But I will add this, I am a full supporter of the ThiefShippping of , i will always Thiefship. That being said, i am unsure of where exactly i will take this fan fic. R&R. Ta Ta for now my dears.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Marik or any other actual Yu-Gi-Oh Characters or trust me ThiefShipping would be more canon then Tristan's love for Serenity.**

**A/N: I'm going to apologize right now for any OOC personalities from Marik or if you are upset with the amount of past tense stuff in the first few chapters. I need to set up the basis of Dahlila and their relationship before I continued with the present. So apologies in advance. And since I forgot to add this in the first chapter, virtual cookies and hugs to anyone who can guess what Dahlila's name means and the importance it has to the story. PM me if you know!**

Chapter 2: Our lives intertwined

"Dahlila, may I have a word?" Odion's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts. I looked up from the bow of the boat as looked up as Marik and mine's foster older brother strode towards me with a concern look on his face. "What is it?" I asked softly. I guessed that it probably involved Marik. "I am starting to get worried about Marik" Odion said sitting down beside me. I wasn't surprised because he always came to me ever since we were young. "Is it _him_?" I asked softly, speaking of the hated force that was never spoken of by name in our circle. Odion just nodded and looked down, "I fear _he_ will appear soon" Odion whispered. I knew he couldn't let any of the Rare Hunters or Marik hear us because they didn't know of _him_. "I trust Marik to keep control of his emotions. I don't think _he_ will appear anytime soon. Besides we know to never leave Marik alone" I whispered back.

"We will be arriving soon. Dahlila, remember to know your place. Once we get there, we can't reveal who we really are. I know that Ishizu is there as well. Be careful. I don't think Marik would like his fiancé getting hurt over there" Odion said, standing and walking back to the cabin of the boat. I was left once again to my thoughts. He told me everything I already knew, especially since I was Marik's right hand in most operations, ever since I joined him and the Rare Hunters a few years ago.

_Marik had left the tomb in Egypt to begin his revenge on the Pharaoh without telling anyone, not even me. But after a few weeks, we began hearing news of this group the Rare Hunters. We heard that this group had been stealing rare trading cards and was going to be after the Egyptian God Cards. I should have known that it was Marik as soon as I heard it involved Duel Monsters. Marik always had a love for the rare cards. Once Ishizu caught Marik trying to steal one of the God Cards and Odion came and got me out of the tomb during that time. He had been sent to retrieve me while Marik was distracting Ishizu. He didn't want me to get in trouble if they ever linked the Ishtars or the tomb to the Rare Hunters. I should have known that Marik always had at least my best interests at heart._

_"Thank you Odion" I heard Marik say as we entered a secret building that was on the outskirts of Egypt. I immediately walked toward my best friend, "What the actual Hel Marik? First you disappear on us without a warning, then you being stealing things and now you have me kidnapped while you are stealing from your sister?!" I ask him, my voice raising as I walk toward him. Marik just put his hand up as if to pause me and then turned to his hunters, "please leave us. I will be just fine on my own. Odion, please leave as well" he commanded. I watched as my best friend gave orders like a commander in his dark purple cloak that was obviously the uniform of his rare hunters._

_Soon the only people left in the room were me and Marik. "please Dahlila come sit down" Marik said gesturing towards a two person table near a giant golden throne, that I only assumed he sat at when he ran meetings. I hesitated slightly before going over and sitting across from him. "I know you have many questions and I promise you I will answer all of them. First off, I didn't tell you I was leaving because I knew you would try two things. That first you would try and stop me which I knew I wouldn't be able to say no to and that had that failed you would have insisted you accompanied me which again I wouldn't have been able to deny. I couldn't take you with me because I didn't know how danger my adventures would have been and I didn't want to hurt you, I couldn't take that risk. And to your second question, yes I have been stealing many of the rare dueling cards. As you well know, I have had a lot of animosity towards the pharaoh for many reasons which I don't need to elaborate on." As Marik paused for a second, I nodded understanding exactly what he was referring to. My best friend and fiancé never needed to elaborate with me; I've always been by his side. He was right in not telling me because he guessed my actions exactly, I definitely would have wanted to go if I couldn't convince him to stay. "I am building many decks of the rarest and strongest monsters there are in Duel Monsters so I can defeat the Pharaoh in his own game." Marik said continuing, "The reason I had Odion get you while I was out stealing one of the Egyptian God Cards is actually because i couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I tell my men that it is because you will be an asset in defeating the pharaoh, but know that it is because you are not just my fiancé but my best friend and I trust you. I want your advice more than anything except that I want you by my side. Dahlila, I am asking you to join my Rare Hunters and stand by my side. Help run the Rare Hunters, and when the time comes, help me defeat the pharaoh." Marik finished, taking my hands in his and looking in my eyes with his lavender irises. _

_As I looked into them, all i could see was my best friend. I could see all the love and care he held for me. What I could see is that he is honest in what he was saying and that he wanted me there. I could see that he was upset about having to leave me and then kidnap me. "Of course Marik. I would do anything for you" I said squeezing his hands softly. Marik stood, smiled and embraced me, "Thank you dahlila. That means more than you know." He said softly, whispering it in my ear._

I smiled, thinking back about how the Rare Hunters have affected my life. Since that day, I had always ruled at Marik's right side. It was as if I was the second ruler even though Marik had the Millennium Rod, though Odion was the enforcer of any rules that Marik decreed. "Now I know you can't be smiling because we are almost there, are you Doll" I heard Marik say from behind me. I turned around smiling, "oh Hey, shouldn't you be resting right now?" I ask him as he sits down beside me. Marik just shrugged, "you need to rest to Dahlila" he said looking at me quizzically, "so what was it making you smile?" I just shrugged, "oh it's dumb" replying to his question. Marik took my hand softly in his, "please tell me. I want to know." he whispered so softly, I could barely hear him over the waves crashing against the boat. I just turned and leaned against the railing, smelling the salt in the sea and feeling the wind in my hair as I thought about what exactly it was that made me smile. "Well, to tell you the truth I was thinking about the day you kidnapped me" I admitted softly. I turned and looked to see Marik's reaction but all I saw was him smiling back at me. "I'm glad that makes you happy. I'm also glad that you are here with me today" he said softly. I just smiled and looked back at the ocean in front of us, noticing that the shore was indeed getting closer. "Dahlila, promise to never leave me" was the last thing I heard Marik say before the hunters joined us on the deck, but not before I had the chance to respond, "I promise, Marik, I promise" with the softest of whispers.


End file.
